User blog:Sheep Slime/A List Of Way Too Many Ideas
(ahem*) May I delete this blog? If not I guess I have to give out the giant list of ideas that'd probably clog up the adoption page. They're most likely gonna be saved for when more characters join the roleplay. Or never. Eh! Whatever comes to mind. *Also, these won't be done too soon, as I like having only one or two roleplays at a time. *Most of the AUs are inspired by existing Undertale AUs because I am not creative. Using Roleplay Ideas I will allow roleplay ideas to be used IF they follow these rules: *All roleplays you own have to either be completely finished or extremely inactive in order to use an idea. **The only exception is if you decide to use a Joke Idea, as they can be used freely. Use as many as you want, in fact. **Another exception is if the roleplay dies and comes back to life. If a roleplay was made while that roleplay was dead, but is still going while the other is not-dead, it's still A-OK. (no, that's not an acronym) *If you use an idea, I will help co-own and moderate the roleplay. I'll also add any rules I find necessary <3 *Remember to not depend on this idea dump for your own ideas! Let your imagination free and think of cool rps with that noggin of yours too! A Giant List Of Roleplay Ideas I Didn't Mean To Make Into A Blog (Unused) *Blue War (AU) **WIP *Science II (AU) (Sequel to Science Roleplay) **Slimes, or at least the pink variety were created by bringing love, water, a bit of flour, and plenty of pink food coloring together in this AU. (Same as last time.) **Just like last time, slimes are either assistants, test subjects, wild livings, or escapees. ***Assistants help aid their assigned scientist with various tasks. ***Test subjects are placed in strong glass cases (you can't break 'em, even with a boom slime blast) and studied by the scientists. Unlike wild livings, they can be found in all sectors. ***Wild livings are special test subject slimes put in a large chamber that makes them feel like they're in the wild, but they are actually being monitored by slimentists constantly, studying their behavior. ***Escapees are slimes, normally test subjects, who have escaped through difficult measures. They are rare. **The facility is divded into five sections, the middle one being the largest, and between them, there are obviously hallways. (This is going from a bird's eye view perspective, so when it says "top" it just means it'd be at the back of a facility, because it is describing the facility like a map.) ***The big middle one is for Slime Science and is where most of the RP will take place. It is also where all of the wild livings are located. ***The top left one is the Agriculture facility. Mystical plants, spicy herbs, and mysterious concoctions, which is why it was given the nickname of being the Witchcraft Corner, even though it's purely chemical reactions between genetically engineered flora. Think potions. Think sciencey potions. Think of how I made this section specifically for Infinity. ***The top right one is Engineering and Robotics. They deal with robots and creating machines. Various weapons can also be found here, like a gravity gun, a blaster that can warp light (making the room dark) and fire it out as a heat-based laser, a self-regenerating chocolate bar, and even a remote control that can temporarily paralyze characters. ***WIP WIP WIP WIP **This is not Miako Labs. If it was, everyone's characters would probably be shot in the head by the manager. **Still no powers. Get the closest thing you can to what your character's powers are (such as a flamethrower for fire powers) or remove them entirely. **WIP DONT USE THIS YET SERIOUSLY hhhhaaAAAAA *Selfswap AU (AU) **Character body swap AU! **Character's bodies are swapped. You can make them aware or unaware of this, depending on what your prefer. **If you don't want a character to be swapped, then you don't have to! However, you must bring in at least one swap pair. **Nobody knows if your character is body swapped or not. It'd be a great way to frame someone for murder... **With the body swap, you can choose if you want the character's powers to be swapped or not. *Feline Frenzy (AU) (maybe joke) **theres like 18 cats on the wikia this idea is viable **All, even partial cats and even partial tabby slimes, turn into full blown cats. ***Reccomened to be house cats, but you can be branches of feline aswell, from lions to tigers. You should remain your original color palette though, such as Dancey still keeping their orangish hue, and Bee staying calico. Calico tigers! **Non-cats can choose to be cats aswell (limited to house cat only), be part-cat, or remain fully non-feline (for part cat, nekos.) **Think of the cat videos. *Forget Me Not / Forget Me Now (AU?) **'Everyone' recieves amnesia. They lose all friendships, and any developed personality from friends. The only thing they remember is their duty, such as Detruire will remember she was a warrior and Squidy will remember he's a demon. **Everyone's memories are trapped and spread out across the world of Slime Rancher, where their memories are sealed within a crystal ball, and along with that, are guarded by a stone clone of whoever's memories they guard. These crystal balls lay wherever the memories they hold's home is, or more accurately, where they consider home. (for example, Dancey's memories will be in the Moss Blanket, guarded by a Golem Dancey.) These guardians are very, very powerful. ***Travellers (like Hobs and Kanashi) will slowly gain their memories back as they travel around, and interacting with others, especially those they had a strong feeling towards (like Kanashi's hatred towards Cawpier) will also help. Interacting will not (atleast significantly) help regain memories for anyone else, meaning defeating the guardians are the best way to regain memories. **Some characters that consider Earth their home (such as Clockwork) may be permenantly memoryless within this AU due to Earth being more work than the worth. New memories can be generated, however, and small wisps of memory will still lay in their minds, so some friendships can somehow be recovered. (for instance, Dancey may very slightly remember her bonds with Darky) **The loss of memory can be good (in Kanashi's case, as she'll regain her "kind" personality) or bad (in which case, Clockwork will become emotionless.) *First! **Roleplay BUT you can only use the first character you made on the wikia. (For example, Sheep Slime would have to use Sheep Slime and Squidy822 would have to use Squidy.) **Open RP- no plot, like "A Derpy Hangout", "Genderswap AU" and to externsion the "Science AU" *Once a World of Cringe (AU?) **Once in a world of cringe, were a gang of unrealistic characters. They caused the world to suffer with their horrible wrath from being overpowered to ruining roleplays day and night. One night, however, there was a blinding light from somewhere above. It was a true goddess, born from the cringe of those characters, and was the most overpowered goddess of all, but deep inside, was a real roleplayer at heart. This goddess sucked out the power of the joke characters, turning into an unstoppable force of cringe, but the cringe was so unstable, the goddess shattered into shards of light which then hit into the true civillians of the land and turning them into a common subspecies of joke characters; Mary Sues. The previous Mary Sues, which had their cringe sucked out of them, were turned into normal roleplay characters, with balance and little power. They needed to destroy these new Mary Sues, to bring back those who were truly good roleplayers. After destroying these new mary sues, the cringiness would float out of the being, and become a shard for the goddess once again, and then, once the goddess is brought back, she will give the original Mary Sues their cringiness back. Even if they don't want to be cringy any more. Even if. **Might start if joke characters are ever created to give them a chance to be roleplayed with. **Good characters turn into Mary Sues. **Cringy/Mary Sues turn into good, balanced characters. ***They lose their cringy powers. **For example, if Princess Rainbowsparklebutt were a real joke character, they'd become a balanced character, such as a regular rancher armed with just a gun. **Any actual characters would become overpowered mary sues. **To make a character into a Mary Sue, exaggerate their features and use common Mary Sue stereotypes. For example, Detruire would become a super powerful ice queen that had swords that she could summon out of thin air and couldn't miss, then say "Baka!" all the time. The ice queen part comes from how Detruire's an ice spirit, the swords from her blade, and the "Baka" part from her tsundere-like nature. *Blood Moon (AU?) **Every slime turns feral. ***If you choose your slime to not turn feral, their powers are significantly reduced. **To remove the feral effect without reducing their power by choosing not to be feral, developing a serum is required **Blood moon lasts forever now owo **Zombie apocalypse? No, not the slime. An actual apocalypse. **Will work on. *Nightmare Roleplay (AU) **All nice characters turn evil. Evil characters turn nice. **This is because a reversion spell lay across the land, tainting the innocent and purifying the fallen. **To break the curse, an outsider must befriend one whom is tainted or become enemies with one purified. The former is preferred, **If one person is broken of the curse, it weakens the curse of everyone overall up until 80%. For example, if there were 10 people, 8% would vanish per person cured, and at 80% the curse will break entirely. **Inspired by Underfell. *Senpai Rancher (AU) (Might be a joke I dunno) **who wants to go farm some senpai plants **Everyone either becomes a Teacher or Student. **Everyone roleplays like if they were part of a japanese high school, because anime. **Some people can be tsunderes, yanderes, and all that otaku stuff. **Baka. *Rancher Slime (AU) (Joke??) **Slimes turn into ranchers and ranchers turn into slimes! **Might be fun. **If a rancher can turn into a slime, they are a slime that can turn into a rancher. **Fan Service *Tem Roleplay (AU) (Joke) **Everyone is Tem **Tem is Everyone **This is a joke **tem *bleh may i delete this now? *well it's not giant but it's a moderate size Used (NOT CLOSED BUT ALREADY USED ;w;) Not closed, but has been used. Possession Roleplay (Hide and Seek) *Indigo Quarry, cursed stone has a ghost which can control anyone for o̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶a̶y five days then must switch hosts, in which the timer resets. **The ghost cannot get a host while inside the stone unless someone touches it, in which case, it is free and then possesses the one who touches them. **While in a host, to switch to another host, they like to go into someone close to their current host so their ghostly body isn't exposed. *To rid of the ghost, you must find who's possessed before the switch occurs, then try to attack/catch the ghost with the stone it came out of, like banishment. *The ghost WILL use their hosts powers if they have any, and WILL try to seem the least possessed. Very good at both, so it's hard to catch the ghost. *If the stone hits (not touching, but hits) someone and they're not possessed, their soul will get stuck inside the stone, so don't throw it at random people. *The ghost will attempt to kill, as their motive is to absorb the powers of whomever they kill. Science Roleplay (AU) *Slimes, or atleast the pink variety were created by bringing love, water, a bit of flour, and plenty of pink food coloring in this AU. *There is a large official science facility. There's also a smaller, unknown one that practices a magical kind of science, that easily is more advanced than the official one, but it is a secret. *Slimes are either assistants, test subjects, wildlivings, or escapees. **Wildlivings are slimes put in a large chamber that makes them feel like they're in the wild, but they are actually being monitored by slimentists constantly, monitoring their behavior. **Escapees are slimes, normally test subjects, who have escaped through difficult measures. They are rare. *Powers are disabled, because science. If you're apart of the smaller facility, your powers are limited. *No dimension hopping. Divine Deities (AU) *Your character becomes a god/goddess. *If a god/goddess dies, it makes an imbalance in the world that cannot be recovered. *If you're a "Lower God" of your type, you're like a god of your type but with less power. For example, a God of Death would be powerful, but a Lower God of Death would have less power. Useful if you don't want your character to be OP but still want a specific type. *If you destroy another deity, such as if the Goddess of Earth destroyed a God of Sky, the goddess would become the Goddess of Earth and Sky. *There is major conflict within the realm of the gods, as some would want to destroy deities to gain their power. *You can also be a mortal, but eh. Reawaken (AU??) *NOTE: This AU can get really dark really fast, depending on the situation. It also requires you to know alot about what your character wants, in order to make the perfect "reality" dream. *Someone (either a fake character or, even more likely, Kanashi w/o the seal) is going through dimensions and destroying the ones they feel threaten them. Due to the high power of the characters on this wikia, this very person has targetted our own dimension, but out of mercy, simply put everyone to sleep in a perfect reality, so they could live happily in a fake world without disturbing their plans. They also teleported everyone to a special dimension, made up of a hallway with several doors, and one at the end. The one at the end has a teleporter that will return you to your own dimension, but needs everyone to be awake and standing on the teleporter to activate, so no one gets left behind. The several doors are unlocked doors to rooms consisting of a bed, where those trapped in dreams sleep, and a plate, which teleports everyone (whom is awake) to the dream of whoever's sleeping. *'Everyone is trapped in a dream of their own perfect reality.' It may be fake, but it's a perfect reality that's essentially irresistable to the character. (For example, Lemmy's reality would be living happily with (a fake) Dancey that actually likes him and showing their cool powers. Clockwork's would be a reality where he actually saved Kairos/his creator.) It is so perfect, the character actually doesn't want to escape it, and may even not want to go back to reality. *In order to save everyone, each person's dream must be entered, and the person having the dream must be killed within their dream or convinced to stop wanting the dream. Then, the dream disappears, and the sleepyhead wakes up, back to reality. May or may not be upset with you for waking them up. *After everyone steps onto the teleporter and teleports home, the person who had trapped them there will be found at Beatrix's ranch, where they will initiate a fight with everyone. If you decide not to fight or the other person wins, the powerful being will put everyone in a permenant sleep, and in a nightmare instead of a dream. If we win, they apologize, and reverse any damage they have done. *MY FEELS *also *Gosh dangit, Kanashi. *Kingdom Roleplay **A kingdom underground has been located under the Glass Desert. High Tarr populations are there, immune to water and natural "despawning". **There is a tyrant ruler in the center, greedy and prideful, who leads this army. It is a golden tarr. **The area has a gas inside that can cause slimes to go temporarily feral if breathed for a long period of time (such as staying in the area for four hours without taking a break for real air) **Once the tyrant ruler in the center is destroyed, the kingdom will be destroyed but a prisoner of the throne will be captured. (Similarly to the Nightmare Throne of DS if you need a reference.) *REGENESIS (au? maybe?? i dunno???) (ayyy science fiction) **asfoisadjbisjbp this is a long rp description. it's longer than reawaken help **wooo i thought of this while listening to this **Similar to typical "Scavenge in the apocalypse" roleplays, with a huge twist. **A large asteroid has been detected, and it's a very, very large one, being about ten miles cubed. Luckily for us, Sheep Slime and the space-nerds managed to detect the asteroid and have told everyone they have approxamately a day before the world is exploded into little bits by the space rock. To help, they have also built a space station that should be able to keep them alive for quite a bit of time, but resources are limited. **Roleplay starts one RP day before the asteroid is able to make an impact (>AKA before the Space Nerd Crew alerts everyone, where the RP is started with the crew alerting them). All characters know of this asteroid and their impending doom once alerted. They will be able to pack everything they hold dear and get on the ship (haha) before it's too late. **The slimes in the Far, Far Range have been launched into space via a rocket with cryogenic containers to keep them asleep until everyone finds a habitable world again (aside from the character-slimes which are on the main rocket/space station). Tarrs included, since they can't be aggressive in their sleep, and we're not being speciesist here. **The spaceship consists of a large box-like room that contains some semi-weak electromagnets near the bottom to simulate gravity (as everyone will be given metallic shoes), doorways with airlocks within, supplies for survival (including alot of water to help the photosynthesis engine), and a photosynthesis simulation acting as the engine to power the ship and provide oxygen. On the side, it contains three small ships with the same photosynthesis reactor, but these haven't been tested and one is defective, but it is near impossible to tell which one right away, meaning one could leave a friend stranded in the middle of space by sending them on the defective ship. (Also contains some minor things such as astronaut suits, plant saplings, compact sleeping tubes, ect. Sadly no wifi, so no Slimepage or Slimetube.) **In the ship, although not mentioned, is a sphere embedded with magic to act as gravity to build a new world from, and is considered an "artificial gravity module". Cause, y'know, worlds need gravity. This module is deactivated at the time, and should only be activated once a place for the world is selected. If it's too close to the ship, it will suck the ship in and make it unable to **These mini-ships are both escape pods and storage/scavenging ships able to fit 3 people inside (max) and has a compartment in the back that's larger than it appears to safely store items, and also has a long grapple-rope that can attach to large objects. Use the mini-ships to look for signs of life within space, scraps to help build the current space station, and for survivors/characters/slimes that may have not gotten into the shuttle in time. It's also entirely possible for large chunks of the world to still remain in tact, thus, "signs of life" and they can be stucked onto the previously mentioned artificial gravity module and soon rebuilt into a small little world. **Here's a list of things you should take note of to help your adventure. ***The Moon Moon is still intact, although simply floating due to but you're gonna have to use bombs and stuff in order to blow pieces out of it if you want some of it to be on the new world. Also, the Moon Moon has too small of a gravitational pull to be habitable. And Moon-Tarrlossus. ***Lots of the Slime Sea have been blasted into space, and the large chunks there are more than enough to remake the Slime Sea. ***If you can find the Cryo-Slime ship, there are a few plorts there, which is odd considering the slime aren't exactly eating anything within it. Even so, since the ship has so many different kinds of slimes aboard, you're bound to find a few useful plorts out there. (Like Boom Plorts to explode the Moon Moon if you're going that route.) ****Since there is a theory that plorts are made from hardened genetic material, you can use them to make more slimes if a really smart engineer happens to be on board. Just for fun. (Because the RP isn't 100% realistic despite the research done to make it realistic, the copies are exact clones and have the memories, personality, age, ect. as the being they're copied from, along with only having to be made by inputting animal cells, which will be rearranged until they match) **Watch out for any aggressive space slimes. Remember those? Yep. Watch out, people. **You people who "don't need oxygen" try swimming around in space. **i did so much space research to make this semi-realistic you don't even know **this roleplay is actually an rp not based of an undertale au i'm so proud of myself owo **Luckily, since most RPs end early when the objective cannot be reached (such as if the gravity module is activated too close to the ship, thus making the world impossible to make), a user simply needs to say "Timejump!" and the roleplay jumps back in time to before whatever made the roleplay's objective impossible (in the case of the example, before the gravity module's location is chosen.) Characters will remember the accident and won't make the same mistake again. **'The goal of this RP is to rebuild the world onto the artificial gravity module by using debris floating around space, and remnants of the old world. Then, planting the plant saplings and returning the slimes' (mentioned to be in a cryogenic state)' to the new world, then finally bringing oceans back by delivering water back to it '(Don't worry, you don't have to put alot since the world is so small) *Maze of Eternity (AU?) **Everyone is trapped in a large maze with roses dotting the green hedges and thorned vines covering the top, making the maze darker and impossible to escape, even with flight. (It also cannot be phased through, ya ghosts.) **All OCs participating become trapped inside the maze, seperated at the edges. The center contains a warping machine that teleports you out of the maze. All OCs are also assigned a number. **Whenever someone gets to the center and uses the warp machine alone, someone in the maze dies and the person in the middle is set free. The death pick is randomized by picking a number from a number generator. ***If someone outside the maze is picked, the person outside the maze will recieve a flash of an image of the maze, and be able to see the maze if they focus hard enough. This will also reroll the death pick. ***If someone dead is picked, they are brought back to life by the flowers of the maze, but the person at the warp will not be warped, and it will be rolled again instead. **The only way to avoid getting anyone killed is to enter the machine with someone else. Groups of two are the only ones that work. Groups of one, three, four, ect. will still trigger the randomized kill. Two pairs of two, however, are fine, but the two pairs must have a 10 second delay between entering to avoid being considered a quadruple. **When there's two people left in the maze, the death pick will not be rolled. They will get to choose who leaves and who stays, and accepts their fate to the hands of the crimson petals of rose. **At the end, the last person in the maze will have the the darkness of the maze will slowly cave them in, until they are completely submerged in darkness, where the vines will inflict horrible pain and injuries, then kill the last person. It is reccomended to think about who should be last or not think at all. ***If you decide to think, nobody may want to stay back. Or maybe everyone wants to be a sacrafice. Either way, this is either a good or bad way to approach the situation. ***If you decide to not think at all, you can quickly get out while leaving the less-lucky one inside, and not have to think about them ever again. Very simple, very clean, very tidy! **Who are you going to trust? *systemERROR (System Error AU) **The universe breaks. The ranch is falling apart. Everything is falling apart. The fourth wall is also collapsing. **Characters related to techonology or able to break the fourth wall can enter the code at the risk of being hacked and turned into glitches, but being able to go into the code allows them to try to fix it. **Errors are a type of glitch (not like Missingno) that's corrupting the game. Whatever it touches turns into a glitch, and if touching a character, they'll slowly become an error aswell. **Characters who cannot break the fourth wall and are not related to technology fight off the errors using various spells and potions. Theere are two new types of items- Antivirus and Lockdown. ***Lockdown items will de-error anything it touches, but can also kill non-viruses, so best used to clean up an area. ***Antivirus can only de-virus characters, and if consumed, will make characters non-errorable. ***Both of these come in liquid form. Lockdown is more common and Antivirus is very scarce, but will drop from defeated Errors. **Current glitch characters (Such as the two MissingNo's) are immune to being glitchified, as the opposing glitches are a different type of glitch; a destructive one, and detect MIssingnos like glitches themselves. Since they won't get attacked by errors and can't be attacked by errors, they are MVP. *Stitches and Stuffing (AU) **All characters are adorable toys (Slimes are small slime balls with coloring and scent, robots are windup toy robots, humans are either dolls or plush toys, ect.) **Feel the wrath of 22042492408354923584305934589304587436 lovable plush toys. **Open RP- no plot, like "A Derpy Hangout", "Genderswap AU" and to externsion the "Science AU" Category:Blog posts